Fisherman and his Wife
Fisherman and his Wife Once Upon a Time, there was a fisherman who'd fished all day and hadn't caught anything. Suddenly, he felt a tug on the line. He reeled up a shiny fish. It was no ordinary fish, no no! The fish wanted to be let go. He was really an enchanted prince! The fisherman was surprised that the fish could talk, so he must be a prince. So the fisherman let the fish go. The Fisherman then went home to a tiny old run down shack where he lived with his wife. His wife then wondered if he caught anything. The Fisherman told his wife he did catch something. It was an enchanted prince but he let him go. His wife was surprised that he hadn't wished for anything. The fisherman wouldn't know what to wish for since they had what they needed. His wife told him to go back to the fish and wish for a nicer home to live in with a pretty garden. The Fisherman went back to the sea and called out to the fish. The fish popped up and the fisherman told the fish what his wife wanted. He told him to go home since her wish has been granted. Sure enough, the fisherman went home to a nice house with a pretty garden all around. But soon, the wife wanted even more. She wanted to live in a big castle with a big tall tower. The fisherman was pleased with what he had, but he went anyways. The Fisherman called back unto the fish. The fish popped up and the fisherman told the fish what his wife has wished for. Soon, the wish was granted. The fisherman came home to a big castle with tall tall towers. The wife still wasn't happy. She told the fisherman that he wanted all the land around the castle far as she could see. The Fisherman was sad. He knew they have more then they need. The Fisherman went back to the sea and called unto the fish. The fish was very angry. The fisherman told the fish what his wife has asked for now. The fish was angry. He told the fisherman to not ask for more for what they already have. The Fisherman came back home. The big castle with tall tall towers were all gone. Everything they wished for were gone. The fisherman's wife, sat in that tiny old run down shack that they had shared for many years and that is where they live till this very day. The End. Cast Stella the Storyteller - Narrator , Enchanted Prince A.J. - Fisherman Tina - Wife for Segment of Gone Fishing Directed by Robert Blalock Produced by Catherine Blalock Cast Phyllis Cicero ... Narrator Randy Blalock ... Fisherman Lauren King ... Fisherman's Wife Jess Nelson ... Enchanted Fish (puppeteer) Kevin Clash ... Enchanted Fish (voice) Graphic Animators Linda Hamill Cliff Nordberg (as Clifford Nurdberg) Chuck Williams (as Charles Williams) John Pomeroy Andy Gaskill (as Andrew Gaskill)Category:Stories